


Пламя Сожаления (Flames of Sorrow)

by KrissKiss



Series: Значение Гиацинтов (Или АУ, где Рою не дают покоя) [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Roy Mustang, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Roy Mustang, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissKiss/pseuds/KrissKiss
Summary: Лицо Шрама посуровело: — Государственные Алхимики далеко не невинны. Они - чума на этой земле, и я избавлюсь от нее.Рой щелкнул предохранителем. Шрам даже не вздрогнул: — Громкие слова от того, кто использует алхимическое разрушение, чтобы убивать.— Это не одно и то же. То, что я делаю, - это правосудие.— То, что ты делаешь, - это убийство, — отрезал Рой, — И единственная причина, по которой я пока не нажал на курок, заключается в том, что я не убиваю так легкомысленно. В отличие от тебя.Шрам остановился. Когда он снова заговорил, по спине Роя пробежали мурашки: — Оу? Вы хотите сказать, что сами не являетесь убийцей? Герой Ишвара?Или где вместо Эдварда на пути мстительного Шрама оказывается Рой. А конечности Роя не из металла.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Значение Гиацинтов (Или АУ, где Рою не дают покоя) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Пламя Сожаления (Flames of Sorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedchar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/gifts).
  * A translation of [flames of sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333501) by [starryeyedchar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar). 



> Ну вот, наконец, я и доползла до перевода этой замечательной серии фанфиков по Стальному Алхимику. 
> 
> Честно скажу, я долго не могла собрать свою волю в кулак и начать делать этот перевод, так как вообще не знакома с основами работы в АОЗ, но рано или поздно нужно начинать. Думаю в первое время будет много ошибок, недочётов и непонятного оформления, но я постараюсь это исправить.
> 
> Посвящаю этот перевод, конечно же, Автору, starryeyedchar! Конечно, перевод работ здесь - занятие непростое, но я не могла оставить эти шедевры в стороне из-за такого пустяка. 
> 
> Оставляйте комментарии, если вам понравилось, Автор будет читать ваши отзывы и будет очень рада, если узнает, что не только англоязычным читателям нравятся ее работы.
> 
> starryeyedchar, thank you so much for your permission to translate your fanfictions. I hope you'd like it!

Теперь каждый раз, когда звонил телефон, Маэс Хьюз ожидал худшего.

Дело об убийствах Государственные Алхимиков в Централе начинало действовать ему на нервы, хотел он в этом признаваться или нет. Конечно, он и раньше имел дело с серийными убийцами, но теперь у каждого тела, которое он видел, было слишком знакомое лицо. Мало того, у них все еще не было никакой конкретной информации о подозреваемом.

Найти парня как можно скорее было необходимостью, и, как руководителю расследования, на плечи Маэса легла задача остановить то, что происходит.

И это накладывало на мужчину свой отпечаток.

Телефонный звонок вывел его из задумчивости, и Маэс вздохнул, прежде чем ответить. Ему _правда_ нужно бы уже раскрыть это дело.

— Подполковник Хьюз, - сказал он и слегка поморщился от явной усталости в собственном голосе. С болезненной покорностью он гадал, какой государственный алхимик погиб в этот раз.

— _Это Полковник Мустанг, сэр._

Мир Маэса, казалось, ушел из-под ног. Рой был... он все еще находится в Восточной штаб-квартире, а все убийства произошли в Централе. У него есть привычка никому не говорить о своем визите, пока он не приедет, но... но... он не мог...

Перед его мысленным взором возникла ужасная картина. Он отправится на место преступления и обнаружит вместо едва знакомого человека своего лучшего друга в луже собственной крови с пустыми мертвыми глазами. Труп, выглядевший так, словно был уничтожен изнутри.

Маэс почувствовал, что не может _дышать_ : — Рой? —только и смог выдавить он, — Он... где он, он...?

— _Он на другом конце провода, сэр._

_Ох, слава богу._ Мужчина не знал, что бы делал, если бы ...

Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Подполковник был полон решимости не дать своей подчиненной понять, насколько сильно она его напугала: — Соедини, — сказал он все еще дрожащим голосом.

Небольшой щелчок, а затем —

— _Хьюз, ты специально просишь своих офицеров быть как можно медленнее, когда я с тобой созваниваюсь, или люди в Централе действительно настолько некомпетентны?_

Маэс, несмотря на все эмоции, которые все еще крутились у него в голове, не мог удержаться от смеха: — Что, никакого "Привет"?

— _Если бы я попытался начать с любезностей, ты бы снова начал трепаться о твоей жене или дочке, так что извини, но я хочу сразу перейти к делу,_ — невозмутимо произнес Рой, — _Ну? Как там дела в Централе?_

__

— Хорошо. Ты... — Маэс крепко зажмурился, понимая, что по-другому ему не спросить, — У тебя ведь все хорошо, правда?

__

Мгновение тишины. — _Что-то случилось?_ — спросил Рой, уже более настороженно.

__

— Ничего, - пробормотал Маэс, потирая глаза за стеклами очков.

__

— _Хьюз._

__

— Неужели это настолько очевидно?

__

— _Для меня - да,_ \- сказал Рой, - _Ты только что начал разговор с того, что спросил, все ли у меня в порядке, вместо того чтобы посоветовать мне либо пожениться, либо приехать в гости, либо послушать, как ты болтаешь о своей семье. И кстати, я звоню по одной из этих причин. В кои-то веки._

__

Маэс просиял: — Ты с Лейтенантом Хоукай наконец вместе?

__

— _Нет,_ \- несколько обиженно перебил его Рой, - _Боже. Через несколько дней я приеду в Централ, и я решил предупредить тебя заранее, чтобы ты не жаловался, почему я не зашел, когда неизбежно столкнусь с тобой._

__

И с этими словами холодный страх вернулся. Маэс взглянул на папку, все еще лежавшую на его столе, полную фотографий кровавых мест преступления: — Не надо, - сказал он, не подумав.

__

Рой снова на мгновение замолчал: — _Ну, теперь я уверен, что что-то не так. Или ты наконец устал от меня. Что, честно говоря, было бы справедливо, но—_

__

— Ой, не начинай, - оборвал его Маэс, - Ты же знаешь, я всегда люблю твои визиты, даже если тебя так сложно уговорить на это. Просто... Я не думаю, что тебе нужно приезжать. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

__

Он практически слышал, как нахмурился Рой: — _Хьюз, что—_

__

— В последнее время я работаю над делом о серийных убийствах, - сказал Маэс. Рой был слишком проницателен для своего же блага, и, вероятно, рано или поздно узнает об этом. Лучше сразу перейти к делу, - Тебе не следует пока приезжать в Централ. Здесь не безопасно.

__

На мгновение ему показалось, что его лучший друг всерьез воспринял это предупреждение. Но, конечно же, не повезло: — _Маэс Хьюз, ты обо мне волнуешься?_

__

Маэс ненавидел то, как непринужденно он это сказал: — Это серьезно, Рой, - пробормотал он ровным голосом, - Много людей погибло, и мы ни на шаг не приблизились к поимке того, кто это сделал. Все, что мы знаем - то, что у него есть какой-то шрам на лице.

__

— _Все это хорошо, но, по правде говоря, твои слова просто заставляют думать о том, что это я должен беспокоиться о тебе,_ — рассуждал Рой, и хотя в его словах все еще звучала веселая нотка, Маэс мог сказать, что это чувство не было полностью ложным, — _Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна моя помощь в поимке этого парня? Я могу зажечь его для тебя._

__

Намек на горечь в последней фразе не ускользнул от Маэса. Он предпочел не обращать на это внимания.

__

— В том-то и дело, - сказал он, все еще пытаясь передать серьезность ситуации, - Этот парень нацелился на Государственные Алхимиков, Рой, а ты хорошо известен. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что если бы ты был поблизости, он бы уже отправился по твою душу.

__

Пауза. — _Хьюз, я хорошо знаком с людьми, которые покушаются на мою жизнь. Если ты собираешься помочь мне подняться в рядах, то не стоит беспокоиться о каждом убийце или мстителе._

__

Маэс не думал, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому, но в этом была доля правды: — Да знаю я, знаю, просто... Он убил более опытных Алхимиков, чем ты, и он будет убивать снова. Я не хочу рисковать, если мы можем этого избежать.

__

— _Если он убивает Алхимиков, тем больше причин, почему я должен помочь тебе в этом—_

__

— Рой, это мое дело, - отрезал Маэс, - Я не хочу, чтобы ты в это ввязывался. Я... Я не смогу сосредоточиться, если каждый раз, когда мне звонят, я буду волноваться, что тебя нашли мертвым в какой-нибудь канаве, - он судорожно вздохнул, - Даже сегодня, когда мой помощник предупредила меня о твоём звонке... Мне столько раз звонили по поводу обнаруженных тел, что, когда она сказала "Это полковник Мустанг", я подумал, что она имела в виду... ну, ты понял.

__

Рой снова замолчал. На этот раз дольше. Его голос был мягким, когда он наконец заговорил: — _Маэс, я в порядке,_ \- заверил он, - _Я могу постоять за себя. Даже если бы я был в Централе, я был бы осторожен. Я не собираюсь активно искать того, кто хочет меня убить._

__

— Дай мне хоть одну вескую причину полагать, что это _не_ то, что бы ты сделал.

__

Рой фыркнул.

__

— Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, и знаю, что с моей стороны глупо волноваться. И ты знаешь, что я был бы очень рад, если бы ты навестил нас, но... не мог бы ты подождать недельку-другую? Чтобы посмотреть, продвинемся ли в этом деле?

__

— _Если это так много для тебя значит, то конечно, я останусь здесь,_ \- сказал Рой, - _У меня нет причин бежать навстречу смерти. Лейтенант Хоукай тоже не допустит этого, если узнает. Просто... Я не могу поверить, что говорю это, но Ист Сити стал скучным без тебя._

__

Маэс нежно улыбнулся: — Оу, Рой, я тоже по тебе соскучился.

__

— _Беру свои слова обратно,_ \- Рой, казалось, собирался повесить трубку, но затем остановился, - _До скорого, Хьюз,_ \- с удовлетворительным щелчком линия оборвалась.

__

Улыбка не сходила с лица Мэса, пока он не перевел взгляд на слишком толстую папку на своем столе.

###### 

Вообще Рою следовало бы ненавидеть дождь. Это делало его Алхимию абсолютно бесполезной — даже если бы он был достаточно сухим, чтобы высечь искру, его атаки не были бы столь эффективными.

Это очень досадная слабость, хотя и довольно очевидная. Он действительно должен ненавидеть дождь, погоду, которая почти гарантировала ему поражение в любом сражении. Но... он его любил.

В Ишваре никогда не было дождя. Ни разу за всё время их пребывания там. Каждый день был жарким и сухим, и вонь от сожженных им тел висела в воздухе слишком долго. Дождь мешал ему использовать свою Алхимию, но, возможно, он был не так уж и плох.

Дождь очищал. Когда он шел под дождем и просто позволял ему омывать себя, впитываясь глубоко в его форму, казалось, что это очищает его душу от грехов, смывая кровь с его рук. 

Лейтенант не раз ловила его на прогулке под дождем, и читала ему нотации о простуде после каждого такого проступка. В последний раз он чихал целую неделю. Но ему было все равно. Мужчине всегда нравилась мрачная погода, даже до того, как он изучил Алхимию, до того, как он убил бесчисленное количество невинных людей. Как бы то ни было, это никогда не изменится. 

А иногда ему просто нужно было напомнить себе, что ему позволено делать что-то такое простое, как "гулять под дождем". Даже если ему прямая дорога в ад, он еще не был полностью поглощен пламенем. Он все еще был человеком.

Он нуждался в подобном напоминании время от времени, особенно после того, что случилось с Шо Такером... Он сомневался, что даже Риза осудит его за то, что ему нужно проветрить голову.

Размышления Роя были прерваны появлением кого-то на площади, по которой он расхаживал. Он не ожидал встретить кого-нибудь в такую погоду, но опять же он выбрал не очень уединенное место.

Человек, кем бы он ни был, видимо, приближался к нему. Может быть, ему и следовало волноваться — ведь позже его будут отчитывать за то, что он не убежал прямо сейчас, — но Рой не придавал этому особого значения, и ему не приходило в голову считать кого-то или что-то угрозой в середине дня, каким бы мрачным не было небо из-за грозовых туч.

Подпустив человека ближе, Рой его рассмотрел. Темная кожа, светлые волосы и хмурый взгляд, который, казалось, охватил все его лицо. Его глаза были скрыты тонированными стеклами очков, совершенно ненужными при такой погоде и не очень новые, по мнению Роя. Его толстая куртка была единственной защитой от дождя, как и у Роя, только у незнакомца она была ярко-желтого цвета. Мужчина с трудом верил, что кто-то еще добровольно рискнет выйти без зонтика в такой день, и все же это произошло.

У фигуры была еще одна интересная черта: большой шрам, покрывавший большую часть лба и пересекавший глаза. Это что-то пробудило в памяти Роя, что-то, что заставило его немного встревожиться, хотя он не мог понять почему.

Когда мужчина остановился в нескольких метрах от Роя и просто стоял, уставившись на него, Рой решил, что должен нарушить молчание.

— Чудесная погода, не правда ли? — спросил он с саркастической ухмылкой, — Я не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то еще.

Мужчина просто продолжал смотреть на него, нахмурившись еще сильнее. Улыбка самого Роя дрогнула.

— Я... я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Некоторое время он молча смотрел на Роя: — Полковник Рой Мустанг? — наконец спросил он низким голосом.

— Да? — неуверенно подтвердил Рой, — Мы... Простите, мы знакомы?

— Вы меня не знаете, - ответил мужчина, и что-то в его тоне заставило Роя насторожиться. Он сделал полшага назад, — Вы Огненный Алхимик? "Герой Ишвара", так Вас именуют.

Рой постарался не вздрогнуть: — Да, это я. Пожалуйста, извините за грубость, но кто вы?

— Кто я такой - не имеет значения, — ответил мужчина, — Вы можете называть меня как угодно. Но мой долг - очистить мир от таких ошибок природы, как вы.

Беспокойство Роя почти сразу же сменилось яростью, и он шагнул к нему: — _Прошу прощения?_

— Алхимия - преступление против природы, - сказал мужчина, — Карается смертью.

На мгновение Рой удивился. Он не думал, что его Алхимия была тем, что мужчина имел в виду под "ошибкой природы".

И тут наконец-то Рой вспомнил, почему этот шрам так ему знаком: — Это ты, — сказал он едва слышным шепотом, — Ты... ты тот, кто убивал Государственных Алхимиков в Централе! Что ты делаешь _здесь_ ?!

Мужчина не ответил, но Рой догадался.

— Ты убил Шо Такера, — это был не вопрос. Рой знал это. Мерзавец, конечно, заслужил это, и он полагал, что это было милосердно по отношению к бедной девочке, но ... — На кого еще ты нацелился?

Мужчина посмотрел на Роя с чем-то вроде отвращения. От этого у него мурашки побежали по коже: — К счастью, мне не пришлось долго искать Вас. Но я слышал о другом Государственном Алхимике в этих краях, который даже не нуждается в использовании кругов трансмутации. Я не могу допустить, чтобы такая сила, как и Ваша, существовала.

Взгляд Роя помутнел. Если этот парень нацелился на Элриков...

Он больше не колебался. Он просто поднял руку в перчатке, готовый щелкнуть пальцами: - Боюсь, что этого я допустить не могу.

Впервые за все время Шрам улыбнулся: — Повезло, что я застал Вас в таком состоянии, — сказал он, и от его уверенного голоса у Роя закипела кровь, — Это же не просто слухи, что Ваш адский огонь не действует под дождем, не так ли?

Рой резко втянул воздух. Дерьмо. Он совсем забыл... как он мог забыть?

— Прощай, Огненный Алхимик, — рука Шрама дернулась и затрещала электричеством.

Рой Мустанг всегда считал себя смелым. Он сталкивался со смертью лицом к лицу бесчисленное количество раз, и он сделает это снова в любой момент. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы никогда не убежал от драки.

Но эти обстоятельства сложно назвать обычными.

— Прощай - это как раз то слово, о котором я думал, — ответил Рой и резко развернулся на каблуках.

###### 

Маэс, не теряя времени, направился в штаб-квартиру Ист Сити. Он бы позвонил Рою и предупредил, что приедет, если бы ему не пришлось сесть на первый же поезд, узнав о смерти Шо Такера.

То, в каком состоянии было обнаружено тело, в значительной степени убедило его в своей догадке, но ему нужно увидеть место преступления, как оно было, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Он только что покинул резиденцию Такера, больше не сомневаясь: кто бы ни был ответственен за серийные убийства Государственных Алхимиков в Централе, он переехал в Ист-Сити. Шрам.

Необходимо было как можно скорее предупредить здешних Алхимиков, и, конечно же, он намерен начать с Роя.

Маэс провел рукой по волосам, полностью осознавая, насколько растрепанным он выглядит, обращая внимания на странные взгляды, брошенные на него людьми, мимо которых он проходил в зале. Подполковник понимал, что с его стороны было немного нелепо так волноваться, но это опасное дело, и эта опасность приблизилась к людям, которые ему небезразличны.

Это было очевидно, не так ли? Чтобы обезопасить своего лучшего друга, он велел ему держаться подальше от Централа, потому что там разгуливает убийца, который может его достать. И, _конечно же_ , упомянутый убийца сразу же показался в Ист-Сити. Где Рой был самым известным Государственным Алхимиком.

Маэс почувствовал, как тревога снова скрутила его внутренности. Рой умен. Он мог позаботиться о себе сам.

Но погибшие Алхимики могли сделать то же самое. На самом деле никто не мог сказать, с чем они столкнуться и это...

Это пугало Маэса.

Он распахнул дверь в кабинет Роя, уже готовый начать извиняться за вторжение и объяснять, почему _нет, это действительно не может ждать_ — но там было пусто.

Маэс подавил стон. Конечно. С чего бы это ему вдруг повезло? Неужели найти Роя в том месте, где он должен быть - слишком сложно?

Зная своего лучшего друга - да. Да, так и есть.

Он раздраженно обернулся и увидел в коридоре знакомое красное пальто: — Эдвард?

Стальной Алхимик обернулся, его золотые глаза заблестели от узнавания, и мальчик слегка помахал Маэсу. Альфонс, стоявший рядом с ним, повторил его движение.

— Подполковник Хьюз, — начал Эдвард, подходя к нему с легкой улыбкой, — Я думал, Вы в Централе. Рад Вас видеть.

— И тебе привет, Эд, но хотел бы я быть здесь при более благоприятных обстоятельствах, — сказал Маэс, — Кто-нибудь знает, где Рой? Я только что проверил его кабинет, но его там нет.

Это заставило Эдварда нахмуриться: — Понятия не имею. На самом деле мы тоже только что его искали. Клянусь, в тот момент, когда я действительно хочу поговорить с ним, его нигде нет.

Маэс рассмеялся: — Ты прав. Ну... если кто-нибудь из вас увидит его поблизости, скажите ему, что я здесь, хорошо? Это очень важно. Если он опять заснул в кладовке, клянусь, я —

— Что-то случилось? — перебил его Эдвард, — Что происходит? Меня тошнит от того, что мне не говорят, что происходит.

— Мы могли бы передать сообщение Полковнику, — предложил Альфонс, бросив на брата взгляд, в котором сквозило раздражение.

Маэс заколебался: — Даже не знаю... Я бы предпочел сказать Рою прямо... но раз уж вы здесь, я должен вас предупредить. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что вас сейчас не будет в Ист-Сити.

— Почему? Если это из-за Шо Такера, то мы уже знаем, что произошло, — кисло сказал ему Эд, — Мы хотели спросить Полковника, есть ли какие-нибудь зацепки на парня, который убил Нину. Это просто... нечестно.

— Да, это имеет отношение к делу, — сказал Маэс, — Ну... произошла серия убийств Государственных Алхимиков в Централе, и у нас есть основания полагать, что этот человек несет ответственность и за смерть Такера.

— Убийца, нацелившийся на Алхимиков? - эхом отозвался Альфонс, повысив голос, — Здесь?

— Боюсь, что да. Вам двоим лучше пока залечь на дно. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал или еще хуже.

Эд усмехнулся: — Ой, пожалуйста, мы сможем справиться с каким-то мелк—

— Эдвард, этот парень убил пятерых Государственных Алхимиков в Централе, которые были старше и опытнее тебя и Роя. С Такером выходит шесть. Результаты вскрытия указывают на то, что тот, кто это делает, способен вызвать внутреннее кровотечение и другие повреждения одним _прикосновением_. На телах ни разу не обнаруживали внешних ранений, — сказал Маес, — Я говорю тебе это, потому что это серьезно. Этот убийца очень, _очень_ опасен. А теперь скажи, ты _точно_ не знаешь, где Рой?

Эдвард заметно побледнел: — Нет, — тихо сказал он, — Я...Я не знаю, но...но он в порядке! Я уверен в этом, я видел его всего час назад или около того. О Полковнике можешь не беспокоиться, он слишком упрям, чтобы умереть.

Маэс... он не волновался или, по крайней мере, знал, что не должен волноваться. Он знал, что Рой может о себе позаботиться. "Слишком упрям, чтобы умереть" - вот идеальное определение для его лучшего друга.

И он знал, что братья Элрики хорошо знали Роя, но..... не так хорошо, как он.

Они никогда не видели, как Роя подстрелили прямо у всех на глазах, его жизнь спасло лишь то, что тот держал в нагрудном кармане часы Государственного Алхимика. А потом, Рой ещё долго выглядел мертвым для всего мира.

Они не находили Роя без сознания в его кабинете, с бутылкой спиртного, оставленной на столе, и револьвером с одной пулей в барабане рядом.

Они никогда не заходили в квартиру Роя, найдя ведра с его кровью и кипы записей о Человеческой Трансмутации.

Маэс знал, что Рой уже прошел через все это. Его сердце было устремлено к тому, чтобы стать лидером этой страны, и он не умрет, пока не достигнет цели.

Но... Маэс знал Роя уже десять лет, и он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что действия его лучшего друга не пугали его до смерти. Что он не боится, что поедет навестить Роя, а найдет только его надгробие.

И Рой не только представлял опасность самому себе. Огненный Алхимик обладал талантом находить врагов, и он никогда не знал, когда отступить от боя. Маэс не собирается оставлять Роя одного на несколько недель. Или, еще лучше, он заставит Роя переехать в Централ. Где он будет в безопасности.

— Лейтенант, наверное, знает, где он, — обнадеживающие сказал Ал. Маэс резко вскинул голову: действительно, в кабинет Роя вошла Риза Хоукай.

Увидев их, она остановилась, и на лице появилась почти полностью скрытая улыбка: — Подполковник Хьюз, — сказала она, подходя к нему и официально кивая, — Я не знала, что Вы в Ист-Сити. Полковник будет рад.

По блеску в ее глазах Маэс понял, что она больше взволнованна, чем раздражена.

— Он сообщил мне, что собирался навестить Вас в Централе, — я уверена, он привел какой-то другой предлог, но все сводится именно к этому, — и был не в духе после того, как вы сказали ему, что он не должен пренебрегать своими обязанностями. Не говорите ему, что я сказала это, но я действительно думаю, что он скучает по Вам, — продолжила Хоукай, — Кстати, спасибо, что убедили его не делать этого. Он не видел ни единой проблемы в том, чтобы поехать туда, даже со всем, что происходит сейчас, — она бросила многозначительный взгляд на братьев Элрик, а затем снова посмотрела на него.

Значит, Рой рассказал ей об убийствах. Он не знал, чему удивляться. Тем не менее, Хоукай явно не знала, что Шрам недавно переехал.

— Да, конечно, — неловко сказал Маэс, хотя Эд выглядел так, будто хотел что-то вставить, — Кстати, а где Рой? Мне нужно поговорить с ним, и я боюсь, что это срочно.

Хоукай вздохнула:— Мне очень жаль, но он вышел. Вам придется подождать, пока он не вернется.

— Вышел? — эхом отозвался Маэс с легким смешком, — Ну же, Хоукай, это же я. Если он где-то спит, это прекрасно, но мне действительно нужно с ним поговорить.

— Нет, я имею в виду... в данный момент его нет в штабе.

Сердце Маэса остановилось: — Что?

— На самом деле это не редкость, — с тревогой продолжала Хоукай, — Я пыталась сказать ему, чтобы он этого не делал, но ...ну, Вы знаете, какой он иногда бывает, когда начинает слишком много думать об Ишваре. И это действительно безвредно, насколько мне известно, хотя он часто простужается в зависимости от того, как—

— Лейтенант, — прервал ее Маэс, не дослушав, — О чем ты говоришь? Где он?

— Он... иногда выходит на прогулку, сэр. Когда ему нужно проветрить голову. Просто небольшой перерыв, - сообщила ему Хоукай, — На самом деле, это не вредно для здоровья. Немного безответственно с его стороны просто бросить свои обязанности, но это всего лишь на несколько минут, и все остальное...

\- Она замолчала. Вздохнула. Снова встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Это из-за Шо Такера, сэр. Я думаю, что у Полковника действительно помутилось в голове из-за того, что он сделал, - сказала она, явно пытаясь придать своему лицу беспристрастное выражение, - И я думаю, он винит себя за то, что втянул в это дело братьев Элриков. Чему не очень-то способствовало обвинение Эдварда.

Маэс не пропустил, как вздрогнул Эд.

— Значит... значит, он просто решил прогуляться? В середине дня, когда он должен работать, когда мне нужно было передать ему очень важную информацию, Рой Мустанг решил неторопливо прогуляться. Чему я вообще удивляюсь?

Тщательно отрешенный взгляд Хоукай перетек в усталую улыбку: — Он скоро прийдет, сэр. Вообще-то, он уже отсутствует дольше, чем обычно. Если вы просто подождете здесь, он скоро вернётся.

Маэс кивнул и уже приготовился засесть в кабинете Роя, достать из бумажника несколько фотографий Элисии и разложить их коллажом на столе друга. Но тут заговорил Эдвард:

— Идет дождь, - сказал он вдруг, как будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. Однако его голос сбил Маэса с толку— почему он казался испуганным?

— Да, с самого утра, - кивнула Хоукай, - Думаю, это поможет ему вспомнить, что он уже не в Ишваре.

Маэс это понимал. Тогда почему же у Эда такой вид, будто он только что увидел привидение?

Молодой алхимик закрыл лицо руками: - Нет, нет, вы идиоты! Если идет дождь, то Мустанг не может использовать свою Алхимию!

Маэс втянул в себя воздух.

Хоукай пристально посмотрела на него, все веселье исчезло с ее лица: — Есть причина, по которой он должен использовать свою Алхимию?

Боже. _Боже_ : — Н-но все нападения происходили ночью или, по крайней мере, вечером, - заикаясь, произнес Маэс, - У него нет причин нападать днем... но все же... _Черт побери_ , Рой—

Ужасное чувство скручивалось в животе. Было невероятным совпадением поверить, что Шрам столкнется с Роем, и все же... что, если Рой не в состоянии защитить себя, действительно ли Маэс будет рисковать?

— Хьюз, - суровый голос Хоукай вывел его из задумчивости, - Что происходит?

— Человек, который убивал Государственных Алхимиков, - начал Маэс, чувствуя себя так, словно он был очень далеко, - Он здесь. Он в Ист-Сити.

— Но... но вы же сами сказали, что все нападения происходили ночью, верно? - спросил Альфонс, его голос был полным надежды, нарушив ужасную тишину, которая окружила остальных троих, - Так что нет никаких оснований полагать, что Полковник в опасности.

— Облака дают достаточно сумрака, чтобы служить прикрытием, - сказал Эдвард оцепеневшим голосом, - Так было, когда он застал Такера в _его же_ доме. На улице будет не так уж много свидетелей. Если он целенаправленно ищет Роя, то должен знать, что дождь делает его бесполезным, верно? Почему бы ему не отправиться на поиски Роя прямо сейчас? Что ему терять?

Прежде чем Маэс успел заговорить снова, слабая дрожь сотрясла землю. Как будто что-то взорвалось недалеко от того места, где они находились.

Он встретился взглядом с Ризой, и она выглядела такой испуганной, какой он никогда ее не видел.

— Мы должны найти его. Сейчас же.

###### 

Рой Мустанг не был трусом.

Но вступать в бой один на один с противником, который, по словам Хьюза, мог использовать какую-то неизвестную и очень опасную форму Алхимии, в то время как сам Рой вообще не мог использовать Алхимию? Это не совсем то, что он хотел бы попробовать.

И поэтому он выбрал лучший из доступных ему вариантов — бежать как можно быстрее в противоположном направлении.

Его ноги скользили по мокрой мостовой, но он не мог позволить себе остановиться. Он должен был добраться... _куда_ , кстати?

Он не мог привести убийцу в Восточную штаб-квартиру. Осмелится ли Шрам последовать за ним внутрь? Но нет, Рой не хотел рисковать, ведя его на базу с другими потенциальными жертвами. А именно, к братьям Элриками.

 _Прочь_ , услужливо подсказал его мозг, перекрывая шум крови, стучащей в ушах. _Просто беги_.

Рой знал эти улицы, как свои пять пальцев, как ту формулу, которую он носит на тыльной стороне ладони,— каждую мелочь, запечатленную в памяти. Может быть, он оторвётся.

Мчась по дороге, он оценивал ситуацию. Алхимик захватил с собой только одну пару перчаток, и хотя держал их в карманах пальто, они промокли почти сразу, как только он надел их под проливным дождем. Бесполезная ткань теперь казалась неудобной, прилипая к коже.

У него был пистолет, что оказалось небольшим утешением. Он полностью заряжен. Он не был таким идиотом, чтобы не взять с собой оружие. Он решил, что лучше всего будет выискать брешь в защите, развернуться к Шраму, который все еще явно гонится за ним, а затем застрелить нападающего. Он просто должен рассчитывать на элемент неожиданности и правильно выбрать время.

Однако у Роя не было возможности связаться с кем-либо в штабе, а значит, и никакой поддержки. Почему он не подумал об этом в тот момент, когда Шо Такера убили? Он знал, что кто-то ходит вокруг и убивает Алхимиков, так почему же он не связал все точки воедино? Почему он просто ушел один? Глупо, глупо, глупо.

Однако его попытки установить дистанцию между собой и Шрамом, похоже, не увенчались успехом. Парень все еще шел по пятам.

Когда Рой свернул за угол и начал спускаться по лестнице, ведущей с площади на главную улицу, ступеньки резко ушли из-под ног. Сначала он подумал, что споткнулся в спешке, но, взглянув вниз, обнаружил, что каменная лестница буквально рассыпалась у него под ногами. Обломки рухнули на землю, подняв столб пыли.

Рой бесцеремонно приземлился на землю среди обломков, зашипев, когда больно ударился головой об асфальт. Шрам прыгнул вниз, вытянув руку, готовясь нанести удар.

Ну... ладно. Если они должны сражаться сейчас, то пусть так и будет. Пламя было не единственной картой, которую Рой прятал в рукаве, а всего лишь тузом. И у него возникло ощущение, что Шрам только что показал свой. Он еще не проиграл эту игру.

Хотя... Мужчина бы предпочел, чтобы они играли в шахматы.

Он откатился в сторону и использовал инерцию, чтобы подняться на ноги. От этого движения у Алхимика закружилась голова, но он успел затормозить. Оказавшись на ногах, он нырнул под удар и нацелил свой кулак в лицо Шрама.

Рой ударил его в челюсть, не совсем туда, куда он целился, но все же прилично, и Шрам отшатнулся назад. Он сам отпрыгнул, желая держаться на расстоянии.

Рой не был дураком. Он не мог использовать свою Алхимию, и, судя по всему, Шрам мог разрушать лестницы одним прикосновением пальцев и без всякой формулы. Окровавленные, но без нарисованных формул тела других жертв начинали обретать смысл.

И хоть у Роя были годы боевой подготовки, которая включала в себя много рукопашного боя, Шрам был намного больше его. И в довершение всего, зрение Роя начало плыть, а это означало, что он ударился головой сильнее, чем думал.

Большинство Алхимиков считались гениями, но здесь не требовалось быть гением, чтобы собрать всё воедино.

Шрам снова рванулся вперед, и Рой попытался пригнуться, но тело не слушалось, и он споткнулся. Впрочем, это не имело значения— Шрам резко обошел его и схватил за ногу. Прежде чем Рой успел остановить его, мужчина сжал правой рукой лодыжку Роя.

Вспышка синего света, и Рой скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как _хрустнула_ его собственная нога.

Ощущение пришло после того, как он понял, что произошло, и Мустанг стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.

Он рухнул на землю, внезапно потеряв способность удерживать собственный вес. От боли перед глазами все поплыло, и когда Рой посмотрел на окровавленную, изломанную ногу, ему показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Но он не мог— если он потеряет сознание, то точно умрет.

Шрам навис над ним, правая рука вытянута вперед, уголки рта мрачно сжаты.

Честно сказать? Возможно, Рой уже мертв.

Одним плавным движением он вытащил пистолет из кармана куртки, не заботясь о том, что тот вряд ли поможет против его нынешнего противника. У него не было других вариантов; возможности бежать уже нет.

— Отойди, - сказал Рой, ненавидя себя за то, как хрипло звучит его голос, - Или я буду стрелять.

К его удивлению, Шрам остановился. Однако он не выглядел напуганным, с любопытством наклонив голову: — Ты мог бы застрелить меня и покончить с этим. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться. Почему не стреляешь?

— Ну, я надеялся, что мы сможем захватить тебя живым. Я хотел бы знать, почему ты убиваешь невинных Государственных Алхимиков. Но раз уж мы здесь, я думаю, ты можешь сказать мне об этом прямо сейчас.

Лицо Шрама посуровело: — Государственные Алхимики далеко не невинны. Они - чума на этой земле, и я избавлюсь от нее.

Рой щелкнул предохранителем. Шрам даже не вздрогнул: — Громкие слова от того, кто использует алхимическое разрушение, чтобы убивать.

— Это не одно и то же. То, что я делаю, - это правосудие.

— То, что ты делаешь, - это убийство, — отрезал Рой, — И единственная причина, по которой я пока не нажал на курок, заключается в том, что я не убиваю так легкомысленно. В отличие от тебя.

Шрам остановился. Когда он снова заговорил, по спине Роя пробежали мурашки: — Оу? Вы хотите сказать, что сами не являетесь убийцей? _Герой Ишвара?_

Рой побледнел: — Вот именно... это совсем другое, - прошептал он... - Я... Я не _хотел_ —

— Но Вы все равно убили их, - перебил его Шрам, - Ни в чем не повинных гражданских, которые ничем не заслужили такой участи. Вы сотнями сжигали их заживо. И Вы действительно собираетесь сидеть здесь и говорить мне, что я убийца, когда Вы такой же? По крайней мере, я казню виновных.

Рой не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Посмотрите мне в глаза и скажите, заслуживают ли Государственные Алхимики этого за то, что сделали? - и Шрам снял очки.

Коричневая кожа. Белые волосы. Красные глаза.

— Ты Ишварец, - тихо сказал Рой. Пистолет задрожал в его руке. И вдруг все обрело смысл.

— Я ищу справедливости за то, что Аместрийцы сделали с моим народом, и хочу убедиться, что они никогда не смогут сделать это снова, - сказал ему Шрам, - Я убью любое человеческое оружие, любого армейского пса, или я умру, пытаясь это сделать.

И в этот момент Рой понял, что не станет стрелять в него. Он не сможет.

Потому что Шрам _прав_.

Он защелкнул предохранитель, и глаза Шрама расширились.

— Прежде чем ты убьешь меня, - начал Рой, его голос был тихим, - У меня есть последняя просьба, в каком-то смысле.

Шрам ничего не сказал, но прислушался. И это было все, о чем Рой мог просить.

— Я... Меня каждый день преследует то, что я был вынужден делать в Ишваре. Нет, то, что я _решил_ делать. Я мог бы уйти, я мог бы попытаться остановить их... но я был слишком напуган. Я боялась того, что может случиться со мной. И я позволил этому случиться, - сказал Рой. - Я помог этому случиться.

Шрам все еще удивленно смотрел на него.

— Я не могу вернуться и изменить это, - продолжал Рой, — И если бы мне дали этот шанс, я не знаю, что бы сделал. Но я могу сказать тебе, что очень, очень сожалею о том, что случилось с Ишварцами. Ты прав. Они были невиновны, и мы все равно убили их. Черт, я даже знаю несколько человек, которым это нравилось. Так что твоя месть... Она оправданна, - Он глубоко вздохнул.

— И я заключу с тобой сделку.

Он знал, что не должен этого делать. Он знал, что это будет означать, что он никогда не сможет преуспеть в своей мечте, и что он подведет бесчисленное множество других, погибнув здесь. И все же ... он знал, что не сможет убить еще одного Ишварца. Никогда.

Он знал, что это означает, что он никогда не сможет искупить то, что он сделал, исправив страну, как только доберется до вершины. Но может быть... может быть, он сможет искупить свою вину другим способом.

— Я позволю тебе убить меня, - сказал Рой, - Я убил сотни твоих людей и позволю тебе отомстить. Если ты пообещаешь мне одну вещь.

— Я не обязан давать Вам никаких обещаний, - сказал Шрам, но теперь его голос звучал скорее растерянно, чем зло.

— Я знаю, что нет, - Рой затрясся всем телом, - Но... пожалуйста. Твоя другая цель, Стальной Алхимик, он... он может быть и очень сильный, но он всего лишь ребенок. Ему пятнадцать лет. Он не сражался в Ишваре. Он не убил никого из ваших людей, он никогда не убивал _никого_. Единственная причина, по которой он вообще стал Государственным Алхимиком, это потому, что я сделал его таковым.

Шрам нахмурился: — Зачем рассказывать это мне?

— Не иди за ним. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, он _так_ молод. Он очень упрям в своих убеждениях. Он не позволяет командовать собой, и я знаю, что он никогда не совершит те же ошибки, что и я. Так что, пожалуйста, не убивай его, - сказал Рой, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас он умоляет. Но ему было все равно, - Закончи мной эту череду убийств. Я был одним из самых страшных преступников во время Ишварской войны, и ты можешь убить меня. Только не трогай его.

Шрам продолжал пристально смотреть на мужчину. Что-то почти...мягкое промелькнуло на его лице так быстро, что он едва не пропустил это: — Почему Вас так сильно волнует, что произойдет с этим мальчиком?

— Он всего лишь ребенок, - повторил Рой, - Он... он _мой ребенок_. Я его старший офицер. Я должен защитить его. Пожалуйста, просто поклянись мне, что ты не причинишь ему вреда.

Пауза. Рой зажмурился, ожидая, что его убьют без ответа.

— Даю слово.

Рой открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на Шрама.

— В моей жизни были люди, за которых я бы отдал все, чтобы защитить, - сказал Шрам, - Вы явно цените жизнь этого ребенка больше, чем свою собственную. Я согласен. Стальному Алхимику не будет причинено никакого вреда от моих рук.

И несмотря на ситуацию, несмотря на то, что он только что подписал себе смертный приговор, Рой улыбнулся: — _Спасибо_.

Шрам внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул: — Похоже, Вы хороший человек и искренне раскаиваетесь за то, что сделали. Мне очень жаль, что я должен это сделать, но это моя миссия - привлечь всех Алхимиков, всех тех, кто несет ответственность за уничтожение моего народа, к справедливости. Вы же понимаете, что я никак не могу отпустить Героя Ишвара на свободу.

— Но я буду свободен, - тихо сказал Рой, почти про себя, - Более свободным, чем когда - либо за долгое время.

Мягкая улыбка на его лице дрогнула, а затем и вовсе исчезла. Но на самом деле он не сожалел. Он хотел бы сказать что-нибудь Хьюзу, Элрикам, Ризе, но, может быть... может быть, так будет лучше.

Возможно, им станет лучше, когда это произойдет.

Эдвард и Альфонс смогут преодолеть все, что угодно, пока они вместе. Они будут в безопасности от Шрама. И он знал, что они не слишком расстроятся из-за его смерти - он никогда не был одним из их близких людей.

Хьюз тоже переживет это. У него есть Грэйсия и Элисия. Конечно, он, вероятно, будет немного расстроен, но он пробьётся. Рой всегда нуждался в Хьюзе больше, чем Хьюз нуждался в нем. Хотя, возможно, это заставит Хьюза еще сильнее влезть в расследование. И зная Хьюза, он, вероятно, также поможет Лейтенанту пройти через это.

Боже, _Риза_. Это повлияет на нее сильнее, чем на кого-либо еще. Но он знал, что она не сдастся. Она осуществит его мечту стать фюрером, и она сделает эту страну лучше с его командой позади. 

Черт, она, вероятно, сделает ее даже лучше, чем бы смог он. Может быть, она обретёт покой, зная, что последний Огненный Алхимик ушел из этого мира.

А Рой... устал. Он так, _так_ устал. Может быть, это эгоистично с его стороны, но он был готов умереть в течение очень долгого времени. Он был готов умереть, пытаясь вернуть хотя бы часть тех, кого убил. Это было отмщение за то, что он сделал, справедливость, которую он примет с распростертыми объятиями, если это означает, что люди, о которых он заботится, будут в безопасности.

Он выронил пистолет. Мужчина склонил голову и позволил ощущению дождя на своей коже быть единственным отвлечением, пока не почувствовал слабое прикосновение руки Шрама к своей макушке.

— РОЙ! - крик, сопровождаемый выстрелом, разорвал тишину на куски. Рука Шрама дрогнула, - ОТОЙДИ ОТ НЕГО! - раздался еще один выстрел.

Рой узнал бы этот голос где угодно, и его глаза распахнулись. 

_Хьюз?_

Шрам сделал несколько шагов назад, держась левой рукой за правую, между пальцами сочилась кровь. Раздался еще один выстрел, и Рой повернулся на звук.

Его Лейтенант, держа в каждой руке по пистолету, смотрел на Шрама сверху. Нетренированному глазу она казалась такой же спокойной и собранной, как всегда, но Рой сразу узнал в ней абсолютно мертвенно-бледную Ризу Хоукай.

В мгновение ока она встала между ним и Шрамом, стреляя из пистолетов в быстрой последовательности и заставляя его отступить на несколько метров, чтобы избежать попадания.

\- Уберите отсюда Полковника! - крикнула она, хотя все ее внимание было сосредоточено на Ишварце, - И мне понадобится помощь!

Рой не был в этом уверен. Она определенно справлялась с ситуацией лучше, чем он. Как обычно, конечно.

— Мы с шефом сделаем это!

Рой снова обернулся на знакомый голос и увидел их. Сердце мужчины сжалось.

Вся его команда пришла ему на помощь. И не только они, но и братья Элрик и Хьюз тоже. Все, о ком он заботился больше всего на свете.

Их появление поразило его, как грузовик, и внезапно он пожалел, что мог даже _подумать_ о том, чтобы бросить их. Как бы он ни уставал от жизни, слишком много людей рассчитывало на него. Ради них Алхимик не мог умереть. Как он вообще мог подумать об этом?

И все же какая-то часть Роя, которую он слишком боялся признать, хотела, чтобы они были всего на несколько секунд позже.

Лейтенант Хавок уже бежал на помощь Хоукай, крепко сжимая в руках дробовик. Эдвард последовал за ним с едва сдерживаемым гневом на лице вместе с Альфонсом.

Хорошо. Встретиться со Шрамом в одиночку было равносильно самоубийству, но вместе они наверняка сумеют справиться с ним. Непременно.

А Подполковник Хьюз... направлялся прямиком к Рою. Он выглядел в равной степени испуганным, обеспокоенным и разъяренным.

Рой подумал, не слишком ли поздно быть убитым Шрамом, поскольку он предпочел бы это смерти от своего лучшего друга.

###### 

— Ты не можешь заставить эту машину ехать быстрее? - спросил Эдвард с заднего сиденья, - Разве эти ваши военные машины не предназначены для использования в чрезвычайных ситуациях? Мы должны быть в состоянии передвигаться быстрее, чем сейчас.

Пальцы Маэса крепче сжали руль: — Поверь мне, я еду так быстро, как только могу.

— Ну значит это недостаточно быстро! - рявкнул Эд, — Полковника нет уже... хрен знает сколько! Возможно, он там уже—

— Дай ему отдохнуть, хорошо, шеф? Он знает это, - мягко сказал Хавок, положив руку на плечо Эда, сидевшего рядом с ним, - Хьюз знает, насколько опасно это дело, лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он беспокоится о Полковнике больше, чем кто-либо другой.

— А я и не волнуюсь, - усмехнулся Эд, - За этого придурка? Ты шутишь? Я просто думаю, что этой проблемы можно было бы избежать, если бы _кое-кто_ сообщил нам пораньше о происходящем—

— Эдвард, - прервала его Хоукай, ничуть не удивленная.

— Нет, он прав, - сказал Маес, — Я... Мне следовало позвонить Рою и предупредить его, как только я заподозрил, что Шрам может быть в Ист-Сити, но я не хотел поднимать панику. А теперь он в опасности. Мои действия подвергли нас _всех_ опасности. И, как сказал Эдвард, может быть уже слишком поздно, - он просто не мог вынести этой мысли. Его кошмар с трупом Роя превращается в реальность.

— Подполковник Хьюз, Вы знаете Полковника Мустанга так же хорошо, как и я, если не лучше, - начала Хоукай, сурово глядя на него, - Вы действительно думаете, что новость о серийном убийце на свободе остановила бы его? Он уже слышал о Такере, сэр, и принял на себя ответственность покинуть свой пост без всякой охраны.

— Хоукай права, - согласился Эд, - Прости, что я обвинил на тебя, Хьюз. Наверное, я правда просто... волнуюсь. Полковник, может быть, и придурок, но это единственный придурок, который у нас есть.

Несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, Маэс с трудом сдержал смех, и рядом с ним даже Хоукай, казалось, улыбнулась.

— О, мы все знали, что ты действительно заботишься о Боссе, малой, - поддразнил его Хавок, - Не надо стыдиться. Он иногда бывает упрямым идиотом, но мы всё-таки с ним застряли. Мы все—

— Мы здесь, - оборвала его Хоукай, и все четверо мгновенно напряглись, увидев разрушенную лестницу, из-под которой поднялся огромный столб дыма, - Будте внимательны. Если это было вызвано Шрамом, Полковник скорее всего недалеко отсюда.

Маэс с тревогой оглядел завалы. В ту секунду, когда он почувствовал взрыв такой силы, он представлял себе худшее. Что, если они не смогут найти Роя в этой суматохе? А что, если его там нет? Что, если он уже... 

Он замер, когда его взгляд зацепился за знакомый черный плащ поверх синей униформы.

Рой Мустанг сидел на асфальте, его тело было неловко распростерто, как будто он упал. Он приподнялся от земли одной рукой, а другой... другой целился Шраму прямо в голову. Убийца стоял неподвижно.

Волна гордости вспыхнула в груди Маэса, когда он увидел тревожное состояние своего лучшего друга. Даже издали он видел, что у Роя дрожит рука. И ...Боже, неужели это кровь у него на лбу?!

Он бросил взгляд на остальных. Хоукай явно уже увидела его, и Эд громко указал на это в ту же секунду, как только заметил мужчин.

\- Вот он! Он ... _ох нет_.

Голос Эдварда упал до испуганного шепота, и Маэс обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его лучший друг уронил оружие на тротуар.

Пистолет с грохотом упал на землю, и Маэс почувствовал, как его сердце упало вместе с ним.

Он медленно наблюдал, как Шрам протянул руку и положил ее на макушку Роя. Все выглядело так, будто преступник пытается утешить его, если бы они не знали, что произойдет дальше.

Еще один Государственных Алхимиков умрёт. Еще одна фотография в папке.

 _Только через мой труп_ подумал Маэс.

Он захлопнул дверцу машины, не заботясь о том, чтобы быть незамеченным. У остальных, очевидно, возникла та же мысль, когда он увидел, как машина с Бредой, Фалманом, Фьюри и Альфонсом тоже резко остановилась. 

Хоукай уже была снаруди, вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры.

Маэс поддался вперёд, Эд и Хавок не отставали: — РОЙ! - в отчаянии закричал он. Пуля пронзила воздух и вошла в правую руку Шрама, заставив убийцу отпрянуть. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, но этого было недостаточно. Рой даже не пошевелился, и в глазах Маэса вспыхнул кровавый огонек, - ОТОЙДИ ОТ НЕГО!

Лейтенант Хоукай выхватила еще один пистолет и теперь целилась в Шрама. Она больше не теряла времени, прежде чем выстрелить. В этот она промахнулась, но Шрам отступил еще дальше от Роя.

Рой впервые посмотрел на них, и Маэс смог точно определить момент, когда он увидел Хоукай. Он не мог полностью разглядеть выражение лица своего лучшего друга, но Рой казался таким растерянными, как будто он не мог поверить, что они действительно потрудились прийти и спасти его.

Маэс знал, как выглядит Рой, когда ему страшно, хотя Полковник всегда старался это скрывать. Но он _не_ выглядел испуганным.

И это пугало Маэса. Неужели Рой действительно собирался позволить этому человеку убить себя?

Хоукай встала между Роем и Шрамом, стреляя на ходу. Похоже, у него не было никакого оружия, кроме той Алхимии, которую он использовал, и поэтому преступник продолжал отступать, чтобы избежать выстрелов.

— Уведите отсюда Полковника! - приказала она, не отводя взгляда, - И мне понадобится помощь!

— Мы с шефом сделаем это! - ответил Хавок, и Рой повернулся на звук, чтобы посмотреть на остальных, наконец оторвав взгляд от Ризы.

Хавок с дробовиком погнался за Хоукай, Эдвард и Альфонс не отставали, и все они выглядели порядочно разозленными.

Маэс не заметил, что он бежит к Рою, пока, наконец, не встретился с ним взглядом.

В последний раз Маэс видел этот холодный, мертвый взгляд в глазах своего лучшего друга... было сразу после Ишвара.

Он опустился на колени рядом с Роем и положил руку ему на плечо. Рой уставился на него, но все еще не выглядел полностью пришедшим в себя.

— Рой, Рой, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Почему ты...?! - Маэсу хотелось спросить, почему он сдался, но он сдержался. Во-первых, он должен убедиться, что Рой не умирает, - Насколько серьезны твои травмы?

Рой моргнул: — ...Хьюз? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Что _я_ здесь делаю? Спасаю твою неблагодарную задницу, вот что! Что здесь делаешь _ты_ , ожидая своей смерти?! - вырвалось у Маэса, - Там ... Боже, у тебя сильное кровотечение.

Рой поднес дрожащую руку к виску и уставился на окровавленные пальцы: — О, - пробормотал он, - Наверное, я сильно ударился головой.

— Судя по всему, сотрясение, - озабоченно предположил Маэс, - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Рой, по крайней мере, чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы посмотреть на него снизу вверх: — Как оказалось, неочень.

Маэс ждал. Рой вздохнул.

— Если честно? Все плывет. Но, наверное, могло быть и хуже. Я не терял сознание. Пока.

Маэс кивнул. Сотрясение мозга - это, конечно, неприятно, но Рой какое-то время просто не сможет работать. Это не должно быть так опасно, если они быстро доставят его в больницу, хотя незнание, насколько оно плохое, определенно беспокоило его, как и кровь, все еще бегущая по лицу Роя откуда-то из-под спутанных волос.

— Чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы идти? - спросил он, - Нам нужно вытащить тебя отсюда, подальше от Шрама.

Рой поморщился: — Я... Зачем ты привел сюда Элриков? Шрам тоже нацелился на них. По крайней мере, так было раньше.

— С ними все будет в порядке, они не одни, - нахмурился Маэс, - Ну, знаешь, как был ты? Бродить в одиночестве под проливным дождем— о чем ты только думал?

— Я _думал_ о том, что убийца, нацелившийся на меня, не разгуливает на свободе там, где я живу, - сказал Рой, выглядя не впечатленным, - Хотя это не совсем твоя вина. Я должен был догадаться об этом после того, что случилось с Такером. Но правда, Хьюз, ты мог бы—

— Я бы предупредил тебя, если бы ты был в своем кабинете, - проворчал Хьюз и встал, - В любом случае, пошли. Мы должны отвезти тебя к врачу. _И может быть, когда я буду убеждён, что ты в безопасности, я смогу спросить тебя, какого черта ты бросил свой пистолет_.

Рой снова скривился: — Что-то ты слишком рассеянный, Хьюз, - сказал он, - Для человека, который так волнуется, ты проделал на удивление ужасную работу, пытаясь понять, что со мной не так.

\- Что ты?—

И тут Маэс увидел ногу Роя.

Вся в крови, вывернутая под неправильным углом, и... это что, _кость_?

Он потерял дар речи. Его начало тошнить от одного только ее вида. Нога Роя выглядела так, словно была сломана изнутри. Никакое падение не могло этого сделать.

\- Так что нет, я правда не думаю, что мне стоит пытаться идти самому.

— Рой... - Маэс замолчал. Он позволил себе еще мгновение ступора, а затем приступил к делу. Мужчина снова сел рядом с Роем, - Как это случилось?

— Его правая рука. У него есть какая-то Алхимическая сила, которая позволяет ему уничтожать предметы и, по-видимому, людей, просто дотрагиваясь до этого, - сказал Рой, - Думаю, мне повезло, что это была не моя голова.

Маэс попытался сдержать тревогу: — Он...он _собирался_ проделать это с твоей головой, когда мы добрались сюда. Он почти сделал это. Если бы мы не оказались здесь вовремя!— а потом он остановился, вспомнив этот момент, - Ты позволил этому случиться.

Рой ничего не ответил, только отвел глаза.

— Ты собирался позволить ему убить себя, - выдохнул Маэс, - _Почему?!_

— Маэс, ты меня удивляешь, - сказал Рой, и обычный сардонический юмор не звучал так искренне, когда его голос дрожал, - Обычно ты гораздо наблюдательнее. Разве ты не должен быть главой Следственного Отдела? Взгляни поближе на нашего подозреваемого.

Маэсу не хотелось отрывать глаз от Роя, но он обратил свое внимание на драку впервые с момента прибытия. Он знал, что должен был больше беспокоиться о Шраме, но... он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Первым делом его заботил Рой.

Рой всегда на первом месте.

Оказалось, что Эдвард, Хоукай и Хавок неплохо держатся, удерживая шрама подальше от них с помощью дистанционных атак. И хотя Маэс понятия не имел, откуда он взялся, объявился майор Армстронг и устроил ему настоящую взбучку. Еще больше подкрепления было в пути.

И тут взгляд Маэса остановился на Шраме. На ярко-красных глазах, видимых даже издалека.

— Он Ишварец, - Маэс не осознавал, что произнес это вслух, пока не оглянулся на Роя и не увидел, что тот кивает.

— Он не просто убийца, - сказал Рой все еще напряженным от боли голосом, - Он мстит за свой народ.

И как бы разумно это ни звучало, Маэс все еще с трудом сочувствовала человеку, который только что чуть не убил Роя.

— Так... что же это? Ты просто собирался позволить ему убить себя? Потому что у него есть на то причина?

Рой даже не взглянул на него: — Мы убили так много из них. И единственная причина, которая у нас была, это то, что кто-то отдал приказ.

— Рой, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, но правда. Как твоя смерть кому-нибудь поможет? — потребовал ответа Маес, - Ты не сможешь сделать эту страну лучше, если будешь находиться в трёх метрах под землей!

Рой фыркнул: — Я знаю. Но... может быть, этой стране будет лучше без меня. Может быть, и всему миру тоже... может быть, даже вам.

Маэс не верил своим ушам: —Рой, что?..

— Я так _устал_ , Маэс, - продолжал он, - Я знаю, что могу сделать гораздо больше. Наверное, я просто хотел быть эгоистом. Вот почему я заключил сделку, чтобы сделать хоть _что-то_.

Рой Мустанг, эгоист? Может быть, для кого-то, кто не знал его достаточно хорошо, но для Маэса эти два слова даже близко не ассоциировались.

И что он говорил про сделку?

Его лучший друг заключил сделку с покушившимся на него убийцей.

Хотя это и не совсем неожиданно, Маэсу определенно не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

Но прежде чем он успел спросить, земля снова содрогнулась. Он оглянулся и увидел столб дыма, который, как только рассеялся, показал дыру, которая открывалась в канализацию, и Шрама нигде не было видно.

Он выругался: — Этот разговор еще не окончен, - предупредил Маэс, - Но нам нужно доставить тебя в безопасное место. Ты не можешь идти, так что ничего, если я просто понесу тебя? Мы и раньше это делали, хотя после Ишвара это в основном потому, что ты слишком часто напиваешься до чертиков.

Его попытка пошутить и слабо улыбнуться не вызвала у Роя никакого отклика. Он только вздохнул и встретился взглядом с Маэсом.

— Возможно, тебе придется это сделать, - мягко сказал Рой, - Потому что я почти уверен, что сейчас потеряю сознание.

— Чт— Подожди, Рой—

Но, как всегда верный своему слову, глаза Роя закрылись, и он упал в объятия Маэса, даже не заметив, как тот поднялся, чтобы поймать его.

###### 

Когда Рой открыл глаза в первый раз, он увидел Ризу.

Выражение ее лица было спокойным, но в глазах плескалось больше страха, чем он когда-либо видел. На самом деле, увидев свою подчинённую такой, он задумался, видел ли он ее когда-нибудь напуганной.

Ему это не нравилось.

Его голос не слушался, и поэтому мужчина поднял руку — почему она дрожит? — к ее лицу и попытался вытереть слезы на глазах девушки.

Она слегка покачала головой: — Отдохните пока, - сказала она. Вдалеке слышись голоса. Но он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме нее. Алхимик видел белые стены, людей, одетых в синее, маски, закрывающие их лица. Что-то случилось, он должен—

Она мягко опустила сжала плечи и снова покачала головой: — Все будет хорошо, - сказала она ему, будто сама не веря в это, - Постарайтесь... постарайтесь расслабиться. С Вами все будет в порядке.

В голове у Роя стоял туман. Он не мог вспомнить, что произошло, но...

Он позволил своим глазам закрыться. Он доверяет своему Лейтенанту.

###### 

Когда он снова открыл глаза, то оказался в незнакомой комнате, где-то на задворках сознания без особого труда определив ее как больницу.

Впрочем, Рой не очень-то смог оглядеться по сторонам, в основном потому, что его зрение то появлялось, то исчезало, но внимаеие его зацепилось за белокурую голову, уткнувшуюся носом в книгу.

— Лей...Лейтенант?

Человек вскинул голову, и пара больших золотых глаз уставились на него.

Если и этого было недостаточно, то красный плащ и насмешливое фырканье подсказали ему, что это не Риза, еще до того, как тот заговорил.

— Не совсем, - сказал Эд с ухмылкой. Он отложил книгу, - Прости, что разочаровал. Хотя~, знаешь что? На самом деле нет.

Рою следовало бы рассердиться на парня за острый язык, но он почувствовал только облегчение: — З-Значит ты в порядке, Ст- Стальной?

Улыбка Эда погасла, и он смущенно нахмурился: — Да, я в порядке, - сказал он, - Я могу постоять за себя, в отличие от некоторых.

Рой не ответил на колкость, вместо этого позволив себе слегка улыбнуться: — Я...Я рад.

Челюсть Эдварда дернулась, и Рой почти сразу заметил раздражение на его лице: — Какого... Какого черта ты обо _мне_ беспокоишься?! Это ты там чуть не погиб! Ты всех перепугал! Подполковник Хьюз был—

Он выругался и встал со стула: — Черт, _Хьюз_! Он велел мне позвать его, как только ты проснешься, - Эдвард направился к двери.

— Я бы не... я бы не стал беспокоиться об этом, - сказал ему Рой, - Пожалуй, я... передохну еще немного.

Он услышал, как Эдвард что-то говорит ему, но усталые глаза снова закрылись.

###### 

Когда Рой открыл глаза в третий раз, все было по-другому. Теперь он действительно полностью осознавал свое окружение. И что он может сесть.

Алхимик оглядел маленькую больничную палату, обстановку, с которой, к сожалению, был довольно хорошо знаком, и быстро заметил одну необычную вещь.

Хьюз.

Вид его лучшего друга, сидящего в кресле в больничной палате, не был уж сильно необычным, но мертвенно-бледное выражение лица Хьюза определенно было чем-то новым.

Обычно Хьюз приветствовал Роя усталой, но все же искренней улыбкой, поучал его быть осторожнее с очень тонко завуалированным уровнем беспокойства, а затем весело шёл своей дорогой.

Но сегодня он просто _прожигал_ взглядом.

Рой попытался улыбнуться, чувствуя себя так, словно они поменялись ролями.

— Ну, - сказал он, когда стало ясно, что Хьюз не собирается говорить первым, - Это было близко.

Губы Хьюза дернулись, и Рой не был уверен, хороший ли это знак или плохой.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел вниз, оглядывая себя. Нога болела как-то тупо, он чувствовал гипс вокруг. Мужчина потянулся к голове и обнаружил там повязку. Хьюз говорил, что у него, вероятно, сотрясение, и если почти постоянная пульсация за глазами была каким-то признаком, он всё-таки был прав.

— Прежде чем ты снова заговоришь о том, что я постоянно влезаю в неприятности, то нет, я точно не искал Шрама, - сообщил ему Рой, - Он вроде как сам нашел меня.

Выражение лица Хьюза все еще оставалось непроницаемым, когда он сказал: — Ты вышел погулять _в дождь_.

— Ну, так уж вышло, что я люблю дождь.

Выражение лица Хьюза снова дрогнуло: — Ты _не можешь сражаться_ под дождем.

— Ты уж прости, но я не планирую ввязываться в драки с кем-то, кто хочет моей смерти, каждый раз, когда выхожу на улицу, - фыркнул Рой и замолчал, - Ладно. Честно говоря, с этого момента, вероятно, я должен.

Уголки губ Хьюза на мгновение приподнялись. Рой счел это большим достижением: — В этом мы можем согласиться.

Рой сдвинул одеяло так, чтобы был виден гипс на ноге: — Не думаю, что тебе придется беспокоиться об этом в ближайшее время. Я не смогу идти так под дождем — ему нельзя мокнуть.

— Рой, не думаю, что ты вообще будешь много ходить.

Рой усмехнулся. На лице Хьюза появилась легкая улыбка, которая вернула их на знакомую территорию: — Как бы то ни было, каковы шансы, что Лейтенант согласится, если я попрошу ее подписать мой гипс?

Хьюз фыркнул, но тут же приглушил смех рукой: — _Чёрт возьми_ , Рой, - пробормотал он, - Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно на тебя злиться?

— Мне всегда говорили, что я очень обаятельный, - с ухмылкой сказал Рой.

Хьюз застонал: — Я пытаюсь разозлиться на тебя. Я злюсь на тебя, или... Я должен, - сказал он, затем остановился на мгновение и встретился взглядом с Роем, - Ты мой лучший друг, и ты точно знаешь, как заставить меня рассмеяться, но это не значит, что эта ситуация веселая. Это было слишком близко.

— Мне ужасно жаль, что меня чуть не убил серийный убийца, - невозмутимо произнес Рой, - В следующий раз я постараюсь избежать подобных встреч. Клянусь, Хьюз, скоро люди подумают, что мне нравится, когда мне ломают кости.

— И всё-таки, мы могли этого избежать! Как ты не понимаешь, как опрометчиво с твоей стороны было оставить свой пост без охраны? Ты знал, что идет дождь, и ты знал, что Шо Такер только недавно был убит. Ты должен был взять с собой хотя бы Хоукай!

— Если я признаю, что это было глупо с моей стороны, мы закроем тему? - со вздохом спросил Рой.

— Нет! Проблема даже ни в этом! Безрассудно подвергать себя опасности и отказываться верить, что ты нуждаешься в какой-либо защите - это именно то поведение, которое я от тебя ожидал!

Рой моргнул: — Тогда в чем проблема?

Хьюз нахмурился: — _Проблема_ в том, что я сказал; в этот раз было слишком близко. Ты мог запросто умереть сегодня. Ты... ты почти сделал это. В течение минуты мы не думали, что ты выживешь.

Рой промолчал.

— Ты направил на него пистолет. Признаю, он очень быстр, так что нет никакой гарантии, что ты бы смог выстрелить, но ты даже не _попытался_. Ты просто выронил пистолет. Все видели, как ты это сделал. Ты просто собирался отдать ему свою жизнь, - Пауза, - И я хочу знать, почему.

Рой отвел взгляд: — Это сложно—

— Так ли это на самом деле? - спросил Хьюз, - Ты уверен, Рой? Потому что, как я понимаю, ты просто собирался позволить ему убить себя, потому что он Ишварец, и потому что ты никогда не переставал чувствовать вину за то, что мы были вынуждены сделать.

-—Нас никто не заставлял, - тихо сказал Рой, - Мы могли бы просто уйти. Я мог бы просто уйти.

— И был бы наказан за дезертирство? Навсегда заперли бы за решеткой или убили? Что бы это дало? Какая польза от твоей смерти была бы _сейчас_?

— Слушай, это было глупо с моей стороны, хорошо? Не знаю, о чем я тогда думал. Просто... Я посмотрел ему в глаза, и не смог убить, ясно? Не тогда, когда его месть оправдана. Не тогда, когда я на его месте сделал бы то же самое, - сказал Рой, - Я знаю, что моя смерть не принесет пользы ни этой стране, ни вам. И мне очень жаль, что я задумывался об этом, правда. Я _правда_ не хочу умирать. Просто... в тот момент я был уверен, что это буду либо я, либо он... Я хотел, чтобы это был он. Это все.

Хьюз внимательно посмотрел на него и покачал головой: — Я тебе не верю, - сказал он и продолжил, прежде чем Рой успел возразить, - Может, это и так, но ты не все мне рассказываешь. Когда... перед тем как потерять сознание, ты говорил так, будто действительно _хотел_ умереть. Говорил, что ты устал, что мир будет лучше без тебя... Я не слышал, чтобы ты говорил такое уже давно.

— Ну, это не значит, что я не думал об этом, - отрезал Рой, - Я просто не _всё_ тебе рассказываю.

Он тут же пожалел о своих словах, увидев обиженное выражение на лице Хьюза.

— Послушай, Я... Со мной такое иногда случается. Из-за Такера я уже думал об этом больше, чем обычно. Этот человек был чудовищем, и я не исключение. Он убил только двоих, хотя даже не собирался убивать. Он действительно верил, что делает это ради общего блага. Я убил несчетное количество людей только потому, что мне велели это сделать. Почему Такера наказали, а меня нет?

На лице его друга появилось мрачное выражение: — Рой, ты же знаешь, что это не одно и —

— А потом появляется этот парень и пытается убить меня, говоря, что Алхимия - это грех, что она идет против Бога и что мир был бы лучше без нее, - продолжал Рой, повышая голос, - И он прав. _Особенно_ насчет моей Алхимии. Господи, отец Лейтенанта не хотел учить меня этому, потому что не хотел, чтобы я использовал ее во вред людям. Я только хотел присоединиться к армии, чтобы помочь, я не послушал, когда он сказал, чтобы я не становился Государственным Алхимиком, и... И он был _прав_.

— Рой...

— Так что иногда да, я действительно думал, что мне лучше было умереть. _Гораздо_ меньше людей бы погибло. Я хочу быть в состоянии сделать эту страну лучше, искупить то, что я сделал, и полагаю, что лучший способ это сделать это - остаться в живых и посвятить свою жизнь работе, - сказал Рой, - Но тогда я думал, что смогу помочь этой стране и искупить то, что сделал, просто позволив Шраму отомстить. Больше никакой Огненной Алхимии, никаких убийств, - его губы скривились в горькой усмешке, - Равноценный обмен.

Между ними повисло тяжелое молчание, и Хьюз был первым, кто нарушил его.

— Кстати, - сказал он. - Это мне напомнило. Ты что-то говорил о сделке. Сделка, которую ты заключил со Шрамом. Ты... что ты сделал?

Рой пренебрежительно махнул рукой: — Это не Алхимическая сделка. Даже я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что это хорошая идея. Мы просто кое о чем договорились, и, скорее всего, это сейчас ничего не значит, так как я не выполнил свою часть сделки.

Хьюз вовсе не выглядел удовлетворенным: — И какова же была твоя часть сделки?

— Умереть.

Глаза Хьюза расширились: — Ты?.. 

— Именно из-за этой сделки я и выронил пистолет, - сказал Рой, не отрывая глаз от пола, - Я знал, что, скорее всего, в конце концов проиграю бой... и поэтому спросил его, не удовлетворит ли он мою последнюю просьбу, - он сделал еще один вдох, - Я просил его не убивать Стального. И он сказал, что согласен. Поэтому я и бросил пистолет.

Он не хотел видеть выражение лица Хьюза.

— Эдвард был одним из его целей?.. 

Рой кивнул, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз: — Стальной сильный. Слух об Алхимике, который не нуждается в кругах трансмутации, быстро распространяется. Но... Я сказал Шраму, что он всего лишь ребенок, что он вообще не участвовал в Ишварской войне. И я сказал ему, что он может убить меня, если только пообещает, что не причинит вреда Эдварду. Он... этот парень способен принести больше пользы, чем я, и он не может умереть, пока не найдет то, что ищет.

Молчание, которое он получил в ответ, заставило Роя вздохнуть и посмотреть на своего лучшего друга.

На глаза Хьюза навернулись слезы.

— О, черт, Хьюз, не— ты же знаешь, что я не мастер...

— Ты думал, _это_ эгоистично с твоей стороны?! - спросил Хьюз почти криком, - Ты считаешь, что жертвовать собой ради спасения _ребёнка_ \- это эгоизм? Господи, Рой, Неужели ты _так сильно_ себя ненавидишь?

Этот разговор принял странный оборот, и Рой не был уверен, понял ли он друга. Может быть, это из-за травмы головы: — Я не...?

— Боже, я собирался ругать тебя за то, что ты, как обычно, весь такой благородный, безрассудный идиот! Ты никогда не ставил себя на первое место, _никогда_ , и я всегда стараюсь убедить тебя, что ты ужасный человек только потому, что ненавидишь себя так сильно, что каким-то образом искажаешь все, что происходит вокруг, чтобы поверить, что это случилось по твоей вине! И когда я посчитал, что это ты виноват в том, что сдался, оказывается, что ты пытался спасти жизнь ребенка в последние моменты своей жизни!

— Маэс, прости, но— 

— _Не извиняйся_! Какого черта, Рой?!

 _И действительно, какого черта?_ Рой понятия не имел, что сейчас происходит. 

Прежде чем Рой успел возразить, Хьюз сел на кровать и положил руки на плечи друга.

— Послушай меня, - начал Хьюз, - Слушай внимательно, потому что я очень долго ждал, когда ты проснешься, и я не собираюсь повторяться, с сотрясением ли ты или нет.

— Я не просил тебя об— 

— Я _знаю_ , Рой, - перебил его Хьюз с легкой улыбкой, - Я остался здесь не потому, что ты меня попросил, а потому, что сам этого хотел. Несмотря на то, во что бы ты хотел верить, много людей сильно заботятся о твоём благополучии, включая меня. Ты ведь лучше всех знаешь, как сильно я люблю Грейсию и Элисию, верно?

Рой закатил глаза: — Если ты попытаешься опять показать мне их фотографии, я вызову врача и скажу, что у меня от тебя болит голова. И это даже не будет ложью.

— Итак, если ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю _их_ , то что тебе говорит то, что я решил остаться здесь и подождать, когда _ты_ проснешься, вместо того чтобы сесть на поезд и вернуться домой?

Рой... вообще-то, у него не было ответа на этот вопрос.

— Ты мой лучший друг, - продолжал Хьюз, - И я знаю, что мы не так часто разговариваем, когда я нахожусь в Централе большую часть времени, но это не мешает мне быть рядом, когда тебе это нужно.

— Маэс, правда—

— Нет, послушай меня, - настаивал Хьюз, - Если ты действительно веришь хотя бы половине того дерьма, что ты только что сказал, значит, я плохо выполняю свою работу.

Рой, понимая, что дальнейшие протесты ни к чему не приведут, скрестил руки на груди и позволил Хьюзу говорить.

— Ты не чудовище, тебе не лучше умереть, и ты _не_ эгоист. Если я еще когда-нибудь услышу, как ты это говоришь, я тебя ударю, потому что ты заботишься только о том, чтобы помогать другим. Это _всё_ , о чем ты когда-либо заботился, Рой - держать как можно больше людей в безопасности, - сказал Хьюз, - И я знаю, что ты каким-то образом вбил себе в голову, что ты обуза, что ты причиняешь людям боль, и просто не могу этого понять. Ты _спасаешь_ людей, Рой. Присутствие тебя в моей жизни никогда не казалось мне обузой.

Рой почувствовал, как у него защипало в глазах, и отказался признавать это.

— ...Да, твоя Алхимия была причиной некоторых довольно ужасных вещей. Да, ты причинил много вреда в Ишваре. Но Рой, я не знаю, сколько раз мне нужно повторять, но это _не твоя вина_. Мы выполняли приказ, ты не убивал всех в одиночку. Я _тоже_ там был. Я убил больше людей, чем могу сосчитать, да я даже не пытался вести счет. Но ты ни разу не намекнул, что _я_ чудовище. Почему ты считаешь, что заслуживаешь наказания за то, что мы _все_ допустили?

Рой открыл рот. Под строгим взглядом Хьюза он снова закрыл его.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, сколько жизней спасла твоя Алхимия? Сколько жизней спас _ты_? - спросил он, - Рой, без тебя я бы, наверное, уже был бы мёртв. Кажется, даже несколько раз. Хоукай тоже, как и бесчисленное множество других. Черт возьми, даже Элрики! Ты говоришь, что всем было бы лучше без тебя, но я даже не знаю, был бы я вообще здесь. Я знаю, что ты считаешь себя проклятым, но вот тебе новость, Рой — единственный человек, который хочет, чтобы ты умер, это ты сам. Единственный человек, который считает, что ты _заслуживаешь_ смерти, - это ты сам.

Рой задумался: — И Шрам, - добавил он.

Хьюз застонал и толкнул его локтем: - Я имел в виду людей, которые _по-настоящему_ тебя знают. Любой, кто знает Роя Мустанга так, как я, знает, что на самом деле он просто невероятный добряк, который делает все возможное, чтобы сделать мир лучше, и защитить как можно больше людей.

Рой встретил его взгляд с легкой улыбкой на лице: — Я не уверен, что кто-то знает меня так же, как ты, Маэс. Как так получилось, что все эти годы ты точно знаешь, что сказать?

— И все думают в то, что это _ты_ тут обаятельный, - усмехнулся Хьюз, - Ну, если никто этого не знает, я думаю, что моя работа - рассказать миру, какой ты на самом деле. Разрушить ту ужасную репутацию, которую ты себе создал.

— Никто тебе не поверит, - заметил Рой, и его улыбка превратилась в ухмылку.

— Меня это вполне устраивает, пока _ты_ в это веришь, - мягко сказал Хьюз, - Рой, ты неплохой человек. Ты бесшабашный и хвастливый, и, несмотря на то, что дипломированный гений, ты можешь быть _невероятно_ глупым. Кроме того, ты засранец почти для всех.

Рой не смог сдержать смешок, вырвавшийся у него изо рта: — Этот удивительный разговор определенно принял новый оборот. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что ты честен. 

— _Но_ , - настаивал Хьюз, одарив его еще одним жалким аналогом свирепого взгляда, - Ты хороший человек. Ты моя семья, Рой, такая же, как Грейсия и Элисия. Ты мой брат. Я люблю тебя. Вот почему я не могу видеть, как ты коришь себя или подвергаешь себя опасности. Я не знаю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-то случится — Хавок, Риза, Эдвард и Альфонс - мы все пропадем без тебя.

Рой не плачет. Не-а.

— И я был твоим лучшим другом достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что если я скажу тебе, как сильно мы все заботимся о тебе, это не сотрет по взмаху руки то, что ты ненавидишь в себе, и не помешает тебе скрывать, что тебе больно. Но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. Когда тебе будет одиноко, просто позвони мне, и я буду рядом. Потому что ты _не один_ , Рой. У тебя так много людей, которые зависят от тебя, и ты тоже можешь положиться на них, понимаешь? Ты не должен вести каждую битву в одиночку, даже ту, которая у тебя в голове.

Хьюз наконец откинулся на спинку стула и отвернулся, пока Рой вытирал слезы.

— ...Спасибо, - наконец тихо произнес Рой, - Правда. Думаю, это было необходимо.

Хьюз кивнул: — В любой момент, дружище. Я серьезно.

Рой глубоко вздохнул: — Ты тоже моя семья. И... Надеюсь ты знаешь что я тоже лю—

— Ты _любишь_ меня? - спросил Хьюз, изображая удивление.

Рой нахмурился и решил соврать: — Нет, я _хотел_ сказать, что, надеюсь, ты тоже знаешь, что можешь позвонить мне в любое время, если тебе понадобится помощь, но я передумал. Беру свои слова обратно. Ты, наверное, все время будешь глупо трещать о своей очаровательной дочке.

Он ожидал, что его лучшего друга это немного отпугнет, но Хьюз только просиял: — Ты назвал Элисию очаровательной!

— Я не ...Ох, заткнись, Хьюз. Может, у меня и нет моих перчаток, но если ты в ближайшее время не покинешь мою палату, я начну швыряться подушками.

— Конечно, конечно, твоя медсестра сказала, что тебе все ещё нужно немного отдохнуть, - сказал Хьюз, отмахиваясь от угрозы, - Но. Последняя вещь.

Рой застонал: — Ну что ещё?

Хьюз снова посмотрел ему в глаза: — Не... не умирай. Я знаю, что таких ситуаций не всегда можно избежать, и я знаю, что ты глупый благородный человек, но все же. Не умирай. Это приказ.

Рой моргнул. Затем—

— О, так ты теперь мне приказываешь? Постарайся, чтобы это не вошло у тебя в привычку, если ты собираешься помочь мне добраться до вершины.

— Если ты так хочешь добраться до вершины, то ты должен следовать приказу, - заметил Хьюз.

— Ха. Туше, - сказал Рой, возвращая ему улыбку, - Я не умру. Обещаю, у меня слишком много работы, чтобы всё бросить. И ты никогда не позволишь мне просто забросить ее.

— Ты прав, - Хьюз встал и взял пальто со спинки стула, на котором сидел, - Мне действительно пора возвращаться, если я собираюсь сегодня вечером попасть на поезд... У тебя все будет в порядке?

— У меня здесь мой Лейтенант, не так ли? Иди домой, Хьюз. И... Правда, спасибо тебе за все, что ты сказал. Я постараюсь это запомнить.

— Надеюсь, что ты это сделаешь, но если ты когда-нибудь забудешь, - сказал Хьюз, поднимая руку и выходя за дверь, - Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Рой некоторое время смотрел на закрытую дверь, потом откинул одеяло в сторону. Интересно, удастся ли ему прокрасться в кафетерий на костылях? Хьюз велел ему немного отдохнуть, и Лейтенант открутит ему голову, но...

Он больше не чувствует себя уставшим.


End file.
